The invention relates to methods for detaching components adhesively bonded to one another and apparatuses for detaching components adhesively bonded to one another.
In industry and especially in its model-making sector, adhesive bonding is being used more and more extensively to join components. This applies in particular to the bodywork of motor vehicles and/or aircraft. It is in some cases very difficult and expensive, however, to separate (for example for repair purposes) components adhesively bonded to one another, in particular to separate windshields from motor vehicle bodies. Adhesive bonds whose bonding surfaces have a complex geometry are also difficult. Since adhesive bonds are separated, for example, with knives, scrapers, or wires, these operations are moreover also hazardous in terms of injury. In specific cases, for example if the geometry of the adhesive join is complex, wires are currently also used in many cases.
It is an object of the invention to make available methods and apparatuses with which components adhesively bonded to one another can be separated in as simple and economical a fashion as possible, even if the geometry of the join surfaces is complex.
The present invention provides a method for separating components adhesively bonded to one another, wherein a transmitter for mechanical vibrations, in particular for ultrasound, is placed in the region of the adhesive join; by way of the transmitter, the adhesive bond is acted upon by the vibrations, in particular by the ultrasound; that the vibrations cause excitation of the adhesive and/or of at least one of the components joined with the adhesive; and that as a result of the vibrations, the adhesive effect of the join is at least reduced in the region of the interface between the adhesive and a component and/or between the transmitter and the adhesive.
The application to the adhesive join of mechanical vibrations, in particular vibrations in the form of ultrasound, and of electromagnetic radiation, in particular laser radiation, results in premature aging and thus fatiguing of the adhesive join. Fatiguing of the adhesive join can result, for example, from a change in the chemical and/or physical structure of the adhesive. Because of this fatiguing, the join is then at least easier to detach. The invention thus makes it possible, inter alia, to save time and expense. In addition, it also makes it possible to separate adhesively bonded components conveniently and at least with less risk to the worker.
In particular, the exciting frequency of the vibration or the radiation is matched to the adhesive being used in such a way that the reduction in adhesive effect can be achieved as quickly as possible. The reduction in adhesive effect preferably occurs at different interfaces depending on the material combinations and/or selected frequency of the vibration or radiation.